Origin
by EastCoastHoosier
Summary: Oneshots focusing on each of the pokemon. Updates may be sporadic
1. Bulbasaur

**#1 – Bulbasaur**

Slowly, so slowly, I wake. I move each of my legs, every movement sluggish. My nails look longer than they did yesterday. I heard that the growth is the fastest at the beginning. At least, that's what my mom told me. Maybe I'll keep growing like this and I'll be the biggest Bulbasaur ever. Wouldn't that be neat?

My back feels so weird. The seed in my back just started to grow. The flower on my mom's back popped out a seed when I was born, and the first thing I remember is the sensation when she popped the seed into my back. I cannot describe it, it was both pain and relief. It hurt when it was entering my skin, but the relief and feeling of rightness afterwards was so amazing.

Bulbasaur were made to have the seed in their back, she told me. I asked her when did that happen, and she shrugged. The plants and Bulbasaur have been one for as long as anyone can remember. We need each other to survive, so we became one. Ever since then, mothers always put part of their flower into their children, so that way we can grow together.

Now that my plant has started to grow, I won't need to eat anymore. I can, but I don't need it. The only Bulbasaurs who eat are the ones who go around with trainers; do they forget the old ways? That's weird, why would you want to forget what makes you special? We protect our plant, and in return it sustains and provides for us. And, once you grow enough, you get to change, making you bigger and stronger, with your plant changing along with you.

Wait… why was I sleeping? When did it get dark? Who is that coming over here?

The humans came.

Evil ones, with their black suits and their poor brainwashed pokemon. They attacked, destroying everything in their path. I saw them, heard them. They were after our plants, wanted them for themselves. What right do they have to our plants? We have worked for generations to cultivate our plants, they are our trophy, our identity, our namesake.

I hear my family around me roaring, jumping to action, using the vines our plant has provided us with to attack our invaders. But the humans, with their kidnapped pokemon, attack using fire and burn them all to the ground. I see them showing each other the plants they have harvested from my family. As if we were nothing, capturing the living and taking what they want from the dead.

How did they know about us? What do I do? What can I do? My mother ordered me to hide here when the humans came, when can I leave? When am I allowed to help? There's a powder going across our nest, everything feels so weird…

Everyone is gone. Mom found a good hiding space for me. Speaking of mom, where is she?

Once I regain full motion, I sneak out, trying to stay out of the way of the stranger walking around the nest. He is a human, but he isn't dressed like the others were. Those other guys were all dressed exactly the same, so I don't think that he is with them. But, you never know, and I don't want to end up like the others. So, here I am, creeping my way around this rock, ever watching the unknown man, and then I trip and fall face first. My head hits something soft, what could it be?

I gasp. I found my mom. She was guarding my hiding spot. She didn't make it.

I cry, no longer caring about being sneaky. I am the last of my clan, I know it. How am I supposed to live without my mom? My crying alerted the man to my presence. I try to hide behind my mom, until I realize that she won't help me anymore, and start crying again.

"You poor thing. You must be terrified all alone. I heard that Team Rocket had attacked a nest in this area, but I didn't know that there were any survivors. Do you mind if I take you with me? I'm a scientist who studies pokemon, and I'm currently trying to find a good pokemon to help my assistants out. Would you be willing to help me out around my lab? I'll give you everything you need."

I take one last look at my mom, then back at the man. It can't get any worse from here. If he has other pokemon at the lab, I might be able to work with them if he doesn't follow through. I nod.

He smiles, pulls out this red ball, and I'm surrounded by a red light.


	2. Ivysaur

2 – Ivysaur

I remember asking my mother why it was that it took a ritual at night to evolve if we grow because of the sun. Her response still sticks with me, "It takes both the light and the dark to make you who you are. The sun give you obvious growth and help, but it's the growing that happens at night, when you can't see what is going on, that truly changes you."

That was one of the last lessons I received from my mother. Ever since that professor man took me from the remains of my clan, it's been the main thing I've held to. I will grow from that, even though it seems impossible, I will grow.

And, here I am. I am getting there. I'm no longer considered a child by the standards of the Saur clan, but I am not yet an elder either. Now that I've been shaped by my youth, it is time for me to enjoy the growth by day. When my flower has grown to its full potential, I'll become a true elder. And then I'll be able to start my own tribe.

But, in the meantime, I will dedicate myself to my trainer's cause. They have cared for me and raised me and helped me to find my true potential. The least I can do is accompany them into battle. It may not be a Saur clan, but it is a worthy clan indeed. I hope to learn from this trainer's leadership and pass it on to the next generation of Saurs.

"I'm so glad that you were able to evolve last night, Ivysaur! You've been so well and you've definitely earned your flower! I can't wait to see how you're gonna amaze me next!"

I can't help but shake the mentioned flower, basking in the praise. I'm glad that he noticed my hard work, and has actually been researching the ways of Pokemon. Most trainers I see us pass don't seem to recognize the significance of a flower to a Saur, but not my trainer. He gets it.

I'm sure my mother would have been proud of me.

"Oh come on! Not here too! We have to get these guys out of here! Let's go and defeat Team Rocket!"

She will be even more proud of me when I avenge them all and restart our clan in a world without her killers.


End file.
